


Clever (12th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Since you were asking for fanfiction prompts I’ll give you one. 12th Doctor x Reader where both are utterly oblivious about each other and one of them blurts it out when the other does something incredibly intelligent.”





	Clever (12th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Wow, okay. I suck at this. I’m so sorry. This went horribly. I apologize profusely.

 

“Why can’t we ever have a  _normal_ trip? Just  _once_ I’d like to go to the beach or a fancy space restaurant. Just once, is that too much to ask for?” you sighed as you hung by your wrists in an ancient alien space dungeon.

“Oh, but where's the fun be in  _that?_  There’s no life or death situations at the beach,” The Doctor said sarcastically from his position opposite of you.

 

You had met The Doctor by chance  _months_ ago, he was pretending to be a janitor at your apartment complex but you’d seen right through his poor ruse and demanded he let you help. You’d kind of been with him ever since. 

He wasn’t exactly perfect nor was he always kind but some way or another you’d found yourself drawn to him. You always pushed your feelings aside though because this was  _The Doctor_  you were talking about, he didn’t just  _fall in love_ with people, especially not people like  _you_.

 

Naturally, though, nothing was ever easy or normal with The Doctor. You’d just wanted to visit a planet, any planet you’d said foolishly, but he’d taken you to a planet where it was basically a medieval festival all the time. He had then proceeded to attempt to overthrow their poor excuse of a government thus getting the both of you arrested and thrown in the dungeon.  

 

“I don’t suppose you have a plan over there,” you said wistfully. 

“Working on it.”

“Do you have your sonic?”

“…No.”

“Ugh,” you groaned, “I’ve got to do everything myself, don’t I?”

You shimmed yourself up against the wall so you could reach the bobby pin in your hair. You silently thanked your brother for teaching you how to get out of handcuffs and breathed a sigh of relief as the cuffs released your sore wrists. You landed on the floor with a click as your heels hit the stone.

 

“That was incredible,” The Doctor strained to get a better look at you in the dark of the cell.

“My brother was always weird about me knowing how to escape things like this.” You walked up to the Time Lord and began uncuffing him as well. “He taught me how to get out of handcuffs, shackles, zip ties, rope and just about anything else you could think of.”

“Well thank goodness he did,” he dropped to the floor, landing practically on top of you, “otherwise we’d have been stuck like that for another several hours.”

“Good God, what would you do without me?” you shook your head.

“Well for one, I’d still be hanging on the wall.”

“Cut the sarcasm, we still have to escape.”

“Right.”

.

.

.

“YOU  _IDIOT_!” you shouted.

“I said I was sorry!”

“THAT DOESN’T CHANGE THE FACT THAT WE’RE TRAPPED ON A  _SONTARAN BATTLE CRUISER!_ ”

“Could you please stop shouting at me?”

“ _NO_!”

 

You huffed and began pacing the small jail cell that had been assigned to you and The Doctor. He hadn’t even seemed fazed when you’d stepped out of the TARDIS, expecting to see the golden beaches of space Florida and instead saw several hundred angry Sontaran soldiers. It almost seemed like he  _let_ them take both of you hostage.

“Okay, okay,” you sighed and began examining the door lock, “I’m sorry I shouted.”

You opened the door easily given that the lock was just a hand scanner and you ‘surprisingly’ had 3 fingers so it opened.

“I’m actually impressed that you knew how to-”

“Save it,” you shot him a glare, “now the TARDIS is 3 levels below us and 2 rooms over. Probably heavily guarded. All we have is your sonic and my hair tie. You had better have a bloody good plan.”

“I, uh, yes ma’am,” he said with a hint of a smile.

.

.

.

“How do you  _always_ get us into these situations?” you said somberly as you watched the ship you were standing on start to crash.

“I could use a little more help and a little less sass from you,” The Doctor muttered from under the controls. He was pulling at wires and doing everything he could to stop the ship from crashing.

 

“Sorry… have you tried the stabilizers?”

“They’re gone.”

“Landing mechanisms?”

“They were on the part of the ship that just burnt off.”

“Well, what about converting the ship's power to the main thrusters to we gently fall to the ground instead of crash?”

“God I love you,” he smiled up at you as he sat up.

 

“I’m sorry,  _what_?” you blinked.

“I said good idea, let’s go,” he quickly changed the subject and began to run down the hall toward the engine room.

“No! Wait! You said you  _loved_ me!” you ran after him.

“So? What if I did?”

“Then I’d have to say I love you too.”

“Well then… I love you.” He stopped and turned around to look at you. Your heart was pounding in your chest. You knew you had to save the ship before it crashed but you also didn’t want to move from this moment.

“I love you too Doctor,” you kissed his cheek.

 

“Perhaps I should have waited for a time we weren’t about to die, hm?”

“With you around, Doctor, we’re  _always_ about to die.”

“I was thinking we could stop at Barcelona after this, the planet not the city-”

“We have to  _survive_ this first, dear.”

“Oh, right.”


End file.
